


A Single Moment in Time

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bucky is bound, But only a little, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Rumlow offers to let Steve see Bucky - for a price.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Of Elves and Men





	A Single Moment in Time

**Author's Note:**

> _For the meaning of life differs from man to man, from day to day and from hour to hour. What matters, therefore, is not the meaning of life in general but rather the specific meaning of a person's life at a given moment._ ~ Viktor E. Frankl

“I’ll take you to him,” Rumlow told Steve as they got on the elevator in the SHIELD headquarters building. 

“Is there any reason I should believe a word you say?” Steve asked him. He’d had his fill of the traitorous sonofabitch, but Rumlow claimed he knew where Bucky was. Steve was sure he knew that there was no way Steve would turn his back on Bucky, no matter what shape he was in. 

“Take it or leave it, Rogers. I don’t give a shit either way.” Rumlow looked to up see what floor they were on. He made a point of not looking at Steve. 

“Then why bother at all?” Steve wanted Rumlow to give him an excuse to hurt him. 

Rumlow shrugged. “I want something from you and I figured this was a way to get it in trade.” 

The elevator stopped. They were in some subbasement that Steve had never seen before. There was a long hallway that opened into a large lab. The lab was brightly lit and filled with all sorts of equipment, much of it quite frightening to look at. 

Strapped to a chair in the middle of the room was Bucky.

Steve stared, open mouthed. He hadn’t gotten a good look at Bucky when they’d fought out on the street. He hadn’t aged at all. He was a stranger, but he was Bucky. His Bucky.

“Soldier, this is Rogers. He says he knows you,” Rumlow said.

“I don’t remember him except from the other day.” Bucky stared at Steve, an odd look on his face, as if he was trying to remember him. 

“Now for your payment, Rogers.” Rumlow smiled, a wolf’s smile, full of hunger and perhaps only a little menace. 

“What do you want?” Steve asked. There was more menace there. 

“I want you, Rogers. I want to fuck you and I want Barnes to watch.” Rumlow looked up and down Steve’s body. “I’ve wanted a piece ever since I met you.” 

Steve wasn’t shocked at all. He was a little short on experience, but he knew lust when he saw it, and Rumlow had looked at him with lust more than one time over the months they’d worked together. The awful truth was he wanted Rumlow as well. It was almost as if the man gave off a scent that attracted him. 

Steve knew he could take the bastard. But would Rumlow hurt Bucky in retaliation? Was Bucky still in there somewhere? Did it even matter? 

“Does he want to watch?” Steve asked Rumlow. 

Rumlow nodded toward the Winter Soldier. “Do you?”

“I don’t care,” was his answer. It was obvious to Steve that Rumlow didn’t care either. 

Steve nodded, feeling like he was going to the gallows. To his surprise, Rumlow roughly pulled him into an embrace and kissed him. The kiss was rough and hard, but not the least bit unpleasant. Steve found himself kissing Rumlow back and raising his arms to embrace the man he considered an enemy. As Rumlow’s tongue pressed into his mouth, Steve felt his arousal pressing against him, too. To his surprise and more than a little disgust, desire shot through him. He felt the blood rush to his own cock. 

“That’s it, Cap.” Rumlow murmured as he bit Steve’s shoulder. “I want you to want me, too, before I finish with you.” 

“You’re a bastard, Rumlow,” Steve growled, but he didn’t push Rumlow away either. “I want you already.”

Rumlow chuckled. “So are you, Cap. Take your clothes off. I want to see the American hero naked.” He looked down at the bulge in Steve’s trousers. “And hard. For me.” 

Steve wanted to punch the smirk from Rumlow’s face, but he wanted _him_ even more than that. How could he want someone and not even realize it? Maybe he just needed fucking, period. He’d tell himself that as long as he could. 

“Off with ‘em, Cap.” 

“Yours, too, then.” He wasn’t going to be the only naked one in the room. 

Rumlow reached for Steve’s shirt and began to unbutton it. He expected – hell, he had no idea what he expected. Steve stood still, not sure what to do. He could feel Bucky’s eyes on him as Rumlow reached for his belt buckle, then his button and zipper. He looked down at himself as his underwear and trousers were pulled down. His cock was standing almost straight up. The damned thing was so hard it almost hurt. He hoped to hell he didn’t come when Rumlow touched him. 

He reached for the hem of Rumlow’s tight t-shirt and pulled it up and over his head. The other man was smaller than he was but he was all hard muscle and more than a few scars were scattered across his torso. Steve wanted to touch them, wanted to run his hands over them all, to touch them with his tongue. He didn’t. He did run his hand down over Rumlow’s pants to his cock. 

“Suck it,” Rumlow said. “Get on your knees and suck my dick, Rogers.” 

“Can you make me?” 

Rumlow laughed. “Do I need to?” 

Defeated already, Steve dropped to the floor in front of his former teammate and unzipped his pants. He could feel the heat of the other man’s body through the thin fabric of his boxers. He pulled Rumlow’s cock through the opening and moved his hand up and down, spreading precome over the blood flushed head and down the shaft. 

“Dammit, taste me!” 

Steve leaned close, sucking the head fully into his mouth. 

“I knew you’d know how to suck cock.” 

Steve moved his mouth up and down the shaft, taking more and more each time as his spit wet it and made it slide in and out easier. 

Rumlow took hold of his pants and underwear and slid them down as Steve touched him only with his mouth. He kicked the pants away and put his hands on the back of Steve’s head. Steve knew he was about to deep throat Rumlow, whether he wanted to or not. Rumlow thrust into Steve’s mouth, his head pushing into the back of his throat. Steve tried not to make a noise as his breathing was temporarily cut off. He simply needed to breathe when Rumlow pulled back. 

“Good god!” Rumlow said. 

Steve wondered what Bucky thought. The last time he’d done this, it was Bucky whose cock he sucked. It had been the night before the last mission, the last time they’d loved one another. A life time ago. 

“Slow down! I want to fuck you, Rogers. If you keep going, I’m gonna blow my load down your throat.” He pulled out of Steve’s mouth. Steve looked up and him and licked his lip. “You’re an evil bastard yourself, Rogers. Hand me my pants, would you?”

Steve reached out and picked them up from the floor, handing them up to Rumlow. He checked the pockets and came out with a small tube of lube. He poured some into his hand and rubbed it up and down his cock.

“Hands and knees, Cap.” 

Steve found himself obeying, getting on the cold, bare concrete floor facing Bucky’s chair. It was only then, as Rumlow began to rub the cool gel on his ass, that he noticed that Bucky was strapped down tight with metal braces over his real arm and his metal one and a wide strap across his chest. He wore no shirt, only trousers, and Steve could see that he was not unaffected by the show he was watching either. His loose pants were tented over his erection. He stared at them as Rumlow got down on his knees behind Steve. 

Steve gasped in pleasure and surprise when Rumlow slipped a wet finger inside him. He had expected Rumlow to be rougher than he was as he slid the finger in and out then added a second one. Steve was staring into Bucky’s eyes as Rumlow penetrated Steve with his cock. He grunted out loud as the thickness hurt at first, but after a few minutes, it receded. 

“You’re – oh, Rogers,” Rumlow moaned, not able to finish his sentence. 

Steve didn’t want to like what Rumlow was doing to him, but he did. He was hitting the spot inside that took Steve’s breath over and over. The pleasure was almost too intense. He reached one hand to grasp his cock. 

Bucky was straining in his restraints, unable to do anything to alleviate his own need. He locked eyes with Steve, who was getting closer and closer to orgasm. Rumlow was holding his hips in his hands and pushing into him hard enough that he’d have knocked a weaker man flat on the floor. Steve despised Rumlow for what he was, but he was good at this. Damn good. 

Bucky bit his lip as he watched. 

“Oh fuck, I’m coming,” Rumlow said, almost breathless by now. “Come with me, Rogers.”

“Yes,” Bucky whispered, just loud enough for them to hear. 

The voice, the words pushed Steve over, too. Rumlow was deep inside him and Steve could feel his cock pulse as he spilled himself. Steve moaned as pleasure shot through him. It was so intense that he felt lightheaded for a second as his senses exploded. He never took his eyes away from Bucky’s, even as Rumlow leaned down and kissed his shoulder. 

Steve didn’t resist as Rumlow pulled him upright and held him from behind. He leaned back into his enemy’s embrace. Right now, nothing outside this room mattered, but he needed to get to Bucky. It was downright cruel to make him watch the two of them with no contact at all. 

He turned his head so he could see Rumlow behind him. “I need – Bucky needs -”

“Go,” was all Rumlow said, as if he read Steve’s mind. He kissed Steve’s face just before he got up to go to Bucky. 

Steve walked over to the chair… it was an exam type chair so it was already reclining somewhat. Bucky looked curiously as he approached the chair. 

“Is it okay if I help you?” Steve asked. 

Bucky nodded, looking down at his bulging trousers. 

Steve unbuttoned and unzipped him, a little nervous about what he was doing. He didn’t even notice that Rumlow had come close as well. Bucky lifted his hips off the chair so Steve could slide the trousers down. It had been so long since Steve had been with Bucky that his hands shook a litle. 

He slowly reached out and touched Bucky’s erection, then slid his hand down over it all the way to the thick base. He wanted to kiss his old friend and lover, but wasn’t sure if Bucky would even allow it. Instead, he kissed the head of his cock, letting his tongue gather the dewy drops of precome welling out of the tiny opening. 

Bucky groaned then whispered, “Yeah. That’s it.” 

It was only then that Steve noticed that Rumlow was touching him. He was rubbing the small of Steve’s back then he caressed the curve of Steve’s ass, leaning close to plant a kiss there.. It crossed Steve’s mind that one day, one of them would have to kill the other and one day soon. Right now, it didn’t matter at all. 

He took as much of Bucky as he could into his mouth, looking up at his face as he did it. Rumlow moved his own hand over Steve’s as they both stroked Bucky as Steve’s head bobbed up and down. 

Bucky was lifting his hips off the seat and thrusting as much as he could within his restraints. “Oh god,” he gasped. Steve felt the tension mount and felt his muscles got taut. Bucky came, crying out and lifting off the seat. Steve swallowed several times then licked him clean. He moved up and kissed Bucky, holding his face in his hands. After the kiss he put his arms around Bucky as best he could and hugged him. 

Rumlow said nothing, just watched them. Steve turned back to Rumlow, letting him take him into his arms again. He had almost no refractory period and being with Bucky had made him hard again. Even so, he was a little surprised when Rumlow reached between them and wrapped his fingers around Steve’s hardon. 

Steve was more than a little surprised when Rumlow dropped to his knees and took Steve into his mouth. He closed his eyes, letting himself just feel. He knew that soon enough the world was going to go sideways. This encounter was a bonus. Maybe it would even make sense somewhere down the road. 

Rumlow used his hand as well as his mouth. His tongue teased the underside, finding that little place that almost always made Steve lose it. It did this time, too. Rumlow didn’t stop until Steve’s legs felt like rubber as he spilled himself in Rumlow’s mouth. Steve’s knees almost buckled but he stayed upright by sheer force of will until Rumlow finally let him slip free and looked up at him. 

“I’m going to let you go. Don’t fucking try to stop this, Cap. Pierce will kill you if you do,” Rumlow told him as he stood and kissed Him. Steve could taste himself in the kiss.

“You mean he’ll have you or Bucky kill me?”

Rumlow kissed him again. “Yeah, I mean that. Now get dressed and get the hell out of here. Don’t come back.” 

Steve began to dress, watching Rumlow do the same. Once he was done, he set Bucky’s trousers to rights and kissed his cheek.

“Stevie,” Bucky whispered almost too low for Steve to hear. His heart raced. Somewhere inside, Bucky _did_ know him.

Steve kissed him again and whispered back, “I won’t forget you. I’ll be back.”

He turned to see Rumlow headed for the door. He’d decently given Steve a moment with Bucky. Steve caught up with him and pulled him into another embrace, kissing him again. “I wish we’d been on different sides.” 

Rumlow nodded as they entered the elevator. 

Soon, everything changed. 

Everything.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
